This grant application seeks renewal of core support for the Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Research Center which was designated as a Comprehennsive Center in 1974. Significant progress has been made, and is continuing, in the recruitment of highly qualified scientists to the Center. Research prgrams have been established and are functioning vigorously. Programmatic support has been achieved for these investigations. Concomitantly, enhancement ofpatient care, educational efforts and community outreach activities has been achieved. Collaborative endeavors with the Howard University Cancer Center are increasing. Architectural design of the Lombardi Pavilion is nearly completed and occupancy of the building is anticipated in about two years.